Forum:BL2 DLC
A while ago, I had a brain blast, which I promptly sent to the Gearbox folks. I have yet to get a response, but I figure I'll just see how people feel about it. My idea is the following; In-Game Gun Smithing. Basically, every gun can be broken down, in game, into parts; scope, stock, elemental accessory, etc. These can be reassembled into the same gun, or mix 'n' matched to create something new. The crafted gun would be leveled to the player, and would have all the equivalent stat increases. So, you would create a new, either brandless or Gearbox brand gun with Maliwan elemental tech, a dope, spinning Vladof barrel, and the magazine from a Bandit gun, and the explosive qualitites of a Tediore. However, to offset this, there would have to be a fee for crafting guns, and other crafting stipulations; otherwise, players would be playing an unbalanced game, which is just no fun at all. I think that the best way to put up these limitations would be to require certain parts to go together when crafting in a logical, unifrorm way. And, there could be cheap, generic parts which have no benefits, but have average stats, and can be used in place of the aforementioned required parts ( i.e. in place of parts with outstanding negative stats). So, when you're crafting a gun, you have a few options; 1. You can either recreate the gun you've got, and that gun would be at the same level as you, but it'd cost some cash. 2. You can take the gun you have, break down it and another gun for parts, and smush them together to make a new gun, but with some hard-set rules to the crafting. or 3. you can run with number 2, but if you just want one aspect of a gun, and not the part it has to come with, you can buy a cheap, generic, and universal part that will work in place of the required part that you don't want, but with uninspiring, middling stats. Now, this is just spitballing, so I'd LOVE to hear any ideas to make it more streamlined and user-friendly. It's obviously a somewhat cluttered concept at this point, so please; give me some feedback. #See where it says, "Please put your content UNDER THIS LINE. Be sure to SIGN YOUR EDITS with four tildes"? The instructions are there to keep pages in the forum namespace consistent. Please follow them. #There is never any point in "promptly sending" ideas to a game developer. They are dealing with an intellectual property and will not use external suggestions for legal reasons. What they might do is browse forums for opinions on their product and formulate their own ideas based on that, but otherwise any suggestion you make will fall flat. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) in-game gunsmithing has been brought up many times. imo because it is a fabulous idea. it may come around in dlc 4 but ive heard no plans to include it as yet. it is somewhat of a game killer b/c instead of 24 bazillion guns there would be about fifty. if final draft is cloud save ill be happy to see the backside of willowtree. even though i used it often id like to see cloud save to keep the hexeds out. 22:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) That'd take the fun out of borderlands for me. Getting a great is like winning at the casino, it feels good! I'd have to ignore this feature, i think, should it be added anywhere in BL2. 04:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands runs on a random loot system. The moment you give someone the option to turn trash loot into something desirable, the system loses it's charm. It's a slot machine, you win or you don't. You can't take that one winning "BAR" and play the other machines in the casino until you get two more. I agree with the slot machines that they implemented in BL2 though, it finally gives high-level folk something to do with the laughable amount of currency that's eventually amassed over the hundreds of hours spent in endgame. 07:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC)